Unidentified Objects
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: Eren Jaeger, siswa SMA biasa yang tinggal di sebuah kota di mana UFO adalah topik pembicaraan sehari-hari. Ketidakpercayaannya pada benda tersebut berbuah petaka yang manis, ketika ia secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan si kapten 'Piring Terbang' yang terus menatapnya dengan iris mata seduktif. Yaoi, seems OOC. RiRen. Warning inside. Rate mungkin naik
1. Chapter 1

Yo, this is my first multichapter in this fandom. Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Armin, sahabatku, datang ke rumahku dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Hari ini hari minggu, hari yang seharusnya bisa kujadikan sebagai hari istirahat dari segala aksi penimbul penat macam pergi ke sekolah atau apapun itu.

Tapi hari ini, di minggu pagi, sahabatku ini datang dengan wajah cemas, kemudian menerjangku di ranjang dan berteriak dengan tidak jelas dan agak ambigu. Sebuah kamera DSLR dipegangnya, tombol kamera tersebut masih menuju posisi hidup dengan tampilan gambar langit fajar tersorot apik di depan mataku yang masih lima watt.

"E-Eren! Lihat apa yang kupotret-! Aku memang tidak mengambil pusing dengan isu yang sedang marak itu tapi—Aku tidak percaya-!" sahabatku menarik tanganku, memaksaku keluar dari kurungan selimut tebal.

Ah, apa ia tidak menyadari aku sedang kedinginan, sekarang jam lima pagi dan dan pemanas ruanganku tidak berjalan dengan semestinya.

Dengan mata setipis lidi, aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk, kemudian mengerang, "Apa yang kau potret? Kuda Jean yang sedang membuang feses di pagi hari? Armin, kalau kau menggangguku hanya dengan berita tidak penting seperti itu, biarkan aku tidur."

"Demi Tuhan, Eren! Kau harus melihat apa yang kupotret sekarang juga! Aku berani jamin, foto ini tidak akan membuatmu tidur dalam waktu dua belas jam ke depan!"

Masih dengan protesku tentang betapa anehnya Armin dan sifat menggebu-gebunya, aku merampas kamera Armin dan melihat foto yang memang sudah muncul di layar mungil tersebut. Layar itu menampilkan landscape perumahan ini, diambil dari sudut balkon Armin, dengan fokus menatap langit fajar yang berwarna ungu namun mulai menguning di ujung horizonnya. Tak jauh dari penampakkan si bulan setengah ada bintang kejora –atau planet venus –yang memancarkan cahaya terang namun agak pudar. Kemudian di bawah bintang kejora tersebut terdapat tiga titik putih yang membentuk formasi seperti pasukan militer udara. Ujung titik putih tersebut tampak agak meruncing ke atas, menuju langit. Ini pasti bintang.

...Tunggu. Ada yang aneh.

"...Armin, apakah venus mempunyai satelit yang bisa dijangkau mata telanjang manusia?"

"Kau bergurau, Eren. Tolong ingat-ingat lagi pelajaran astronomi dua minggu lalu."

"Well, titik apa yang berada di bawah venus itu?"

"Kau akan lebih terkejut lagi setelah melihat ini." Armin mengambil kameranya, menekan tombol previous sebanyak tiga kali dan sebuah video berputar dengan otomatis.

Video itu menampilkan landscape yang hampir sama, hanya saja si lensa berfokus menangkap tiga titik cahaya putih yang sedang bergerak-gerak teratur namun tidak terdefinisi ini. Dan tiga detik setelahnya, entah mengapa tiga titik putih itu berubah warna menjadi kehijauan, biru, kemudian emas, dan kembali menjadi putih. Manuver perubahannya serentak.

Mataku bahkan sama sekali tidak berbentuk lidi kali ini.

* * *

**Shingeki no kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**Unidentified Objects by Violet D'Vogel**

**Warning(s) : This fanfic maybe will contains YAOI or Boys Love, but in the first chapter it will not. Mengandung Everyone x Eren, maybe. Seems OOC. Enjoy, please.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

Seminggu lewat dua hari berlalu semenjak kedatangan Armin yang menunjukkan foto dan rekaman video itu padaku. Aku dan Armin telah bertekad untuk tidak menceritakan ini pada siapapun, atau bahkan menjual berita ini kepada harian masyarakat agar kami mendapat royalty sebagai tambahan uang saku. Memang aku sempat berpikir seperti itu, tapi kurasa bungkam adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Isu tentang Unidentified Flying Object, atau UFO, memang sangat marak di kota ku belakangan ini. Berita televisi, koran, majalah, bahkan radio berfrekuensi AM pun menyiarkan berita tersebut. Teman-teman di sekolahku juga sama. Semuanya membicarakan UFO. Tidak ada topik yang lebih menyenangkan dari membicarakan sebuah bentah terbang aneh tak terdefinisi.

Aku dan Armin adalah salah satu dari sedikit populasi di sekolah ini yang tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Kami bukannya tidak mempercayai apakah UFO itu ada atau sebaliknya, kami hanyalah orang-orang netral yang lebih memilih fokus dengan urusan kami sendiri dan tidak terlalu peduli urusan orang lain.

Itu sebabnya hari-hariku di sekolah ini tidak berubah, tetap seperti biasanya. Yah, meskipun sembilan hari yang lalu adalah hari yang lumayan mengguncangkan jiwaku dan Armin.

Jadi, intinya, aku dan Armin kini percaya kalau UFO itu ada. Tapi aku belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, sih. Bisa saja Armin salah mengira kalau itu bukan UFO, mungkin itu kunang-kunang.

Mungkin.

Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang lebih penting.

Aku memasuki kelas seperti biasa dengan membuka pintu geser, kemudian berjalan ke bangku ku yang diapit oleh meja Mikasa dan Jean si muka kuda.

"Oi, Eren? Sudah dengar berita hari ini?" Connie si botak yang berada di depanku tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya menghadap padaku dengan muka yang antusias. Oke, aku sudah menebaknya.

"Penampakkan UFO di atas sungai Trost?"

"Tepat!" Connie sumringah, "Kau tahu, ayah dan ibuku yang kebetulan berada di sana-"

Aku tidak mendengarkan ocehan Connie lagi, aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap jendela.

Aaah, membosankan.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah membangunkanku. Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?

"Eren? Sudah bangun?" Mikasa menyapaku dari sebelah, "kau mau pulang? Ayo pulang bersama."

Aku menguap sedikit. Hah, kenapa aku mengantuk sekali hari ini? "Sampai stasiun saja, oke. Kerja paruh waktu ku menunggu."

Kudengar Mikasa menghela napas tipis, "Baiklah."

Aku membereskan barangku, kemudian mengajaknya keluar kelas.

Hari sudah cukup senja ketika kami keluar sekolah dan berjalan menuju stasiun. Mikasa, mengeratkan syal merahnya –pemberianku—hingga menutup hidung. Sahabatku agak lain hari ini.

"Ada apa, Mikasa?" aku bertanya tanpa melirik padanya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa." Ungkapnya, "Eren."

"Ya?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang UFO?"

"... Astaga, Mikasa? Kau juga membicarakannya?"

"Jawab saja, Eren."

Oke, oke. Aku menghela napas lelah dan mengeluarkan argumen, "Aku tidak terlau tertarik. Aku percaya kalau UFO itu ada tapi aku tidak tertarik. Menurutku, untuk apa mengurus sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti itu? Serahkan saja urusan itu pada polisi, NASA, atau pangkalan 51 milik Amerika."

Tiba tiba Mikasa merogoh kantung tasnya dan mengambil handphone nya, "Kemarin aku mendapatkan e-mail dari Mina. Ada kepercayaan yang berkembang di masyarakat... tentang UFO itu."

"...Haa?"

Mikasa melanjutkan, "UFO dianggap sebagai pesawat luar angkasa yang dikendalikan makhluk lain dari luar bumi bahkan galaksi, yang tujuannya masih tidak jelas."

"Lalu?"

"Ada kemungkinan para alien yang mengendarai UFO itu ingin mengambil berbagai sampel makhluk yang hidup di bumi dan mengembangkannya di planet mereka, kemudian menghancurkan populasi, atau bisa jadi dengan menambah populasi bumi."

Dahiku mengerenyit, "Kau kira ini film fiksi ilmiah atau apa? Dan apa maksudnya menambah populasi bumi?"

"Maksudnya, para makhluk itu berusaha membawa beberapa populasi untuk dijadikan sampel dan menambah keturunan mereka, kemudian menyusupkan keturunan tersebut ke dalam warga bumi untuk berbaur."

"Kalian mengada-ngada." Kerutan dahiku semakin dalam. 'Bahkan semua itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah fiksi ilmiah kuno di zaman tahun lima puluh-an.'

"Percayalah, Eren," Mikasa mengatakannya sambil menggunakan handphone nya, "Ayah Mina itu wartawan senior yang ditugaskan khusus meliput dan menulis artikel tentang UFO. Penelitian yang terkesan seperti fiksi ilmiah ini telah dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang berada di pangkalan 51. Ingat video yang menampilkan pembedahan alien? Itu nyata, Eren. Ditambah lagi-"

Aku menghela napas. Yah, topik ini memang tidak terlalu mencuri perhatianku tapi cukup membuat penasaran. Rasanya aku ingin mengurut keningku sebentar saja.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai stasiun. Aku dan Mikasa menyiapkan kartu langganan kereta dan bersiap memasuki ruang tunggu kereta. Tak sampai lima menit, kereta tujuanku datang. Aku memasuki kereta setelah berpamiitan dengan Mikasa. Begitu aku memasuki gerbong, Mikasa berkata pelan padaku.

"Dan bukan Cuma itu saja..."

Apakah pembicaraan ini belum selesai?

"Menurut Mina, para alien itu lebih tertarik pada lelaki muda yang manis atau tampan daripada wanita yang berpenampilan seksi. Kau harus hati-hati, Eren. Bagaimanapun juga, kemungkinan itu besar. Bisa saja mereka sudah mulai berbaur dengan orang di sekitarmu?"

'... eh?'

Dan pintu kereta pun tertutup.

Dan aku dipaksa untuk tidak mengerti maksud dari senyum kecil Mikasa.

* * *

Hari ini tepat pukul setengah sepuluh malam aku selesai bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe. Ini sangat melelahkan, memang. Tapi untung saja rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

Aku mengeratkan mantelku. Kumasukkan jemari tanganku ke dalam saku hangat mantel. Hari ini suhu udara sangat dingin, ditambah dengan semakin malamnya hari dan keadaan jalanan yang mulai sepi.

Dingin menusuk tulang. Ugh.

Aku terus berjalan. Sekitar beberapa blok lagi menuju rumahku dan aku memilih berjalan. Ya, aku lebih menyukai aktivitas berjalan kaki daripada menggunakan kendaraan apapun. Ini ajaran almarhum orangtuaku, kau tahu.

Jalan pintas yang kusebutkan tadi adalah menelusuri taman kota yang lumayan luas, dengan pohon-pohon sedang melingkupi diriku dari sinar bulan layaknya labirin yang sangat gampang untuk dipecahkan. Ditengah taman ini terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang biasanya dijadikan tempat untuk berkencan di malam hari. Tuh, terbukti aku melihat segerombolan remaja tengah berciuman di bawah pohon tersebut.

Aku melengos, melewati mereka begitu saja. Melewati pohon besar itu kemudian memasuki 'labirin' yang lain. Melanjutkan aktivitasku memotong jalan.

Terlintas sebesit iri di hatiku ketika melihat mereka. Aku hanyalah anak dengan wajah yang masih dalam kadar biasa saja yang juga punya hidup yang biasa saja. Orangtuaku meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika umurku masih tujuh tahun. Aku menghidupi napasku dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe. Dari mendengar kisah hidupku saja mungkin gadis-gadis di luar sana juga tidak ada yang tertarik padaku.

'Aku ingin punya pacar...'

Ngomong-ngomong soal pasangan, pikiranku kembali memutar perkataan Mikasa soal pemilik UFO yang punya kemungkinan akan merampas sebagian kecil populasi manusia dan menambah populasi bumi dengan hasil ciptaan mereka. Apa ada kemungkinan kalau mereka akan membuat knoling manusia dengan menambahkan beberapa komponen yang sama dengan otak mereka?

Ah, aku jadi teringat salah satu kalimat aneh Mikasa tadi sore.

"_para alien itu lebih tertarik pada lelaki muda yang manis atau tampan daripada wanita yang berpenampilan seksi,"_

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Kalau mereka lebih tertarik dengan lelaki, ada kemungkinan mereka berjenis kelamin wanita, bukan? Atau bahkan tidak berkelamin sama sekali.

Duh, kenapa pula aku memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti ini.

"_Bagaimanapun juga, kemungkinan itu besar. Bisa saja mereka sudah mulai berbaur dengan orang di sekitarmu?"_

Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, Mikasa.

Aku menghela napas lagi, lelah. Kemudian menatap langit penuh bintang yang tumben sekali muncul di langit Shiganshina seperti ini. Semua titik bintang tersebut berkelap-kelip, dengan sinar terangnya yang berwarna putih. Aku tersenyum.

Tapi senyumku tidak bertahan lama ketika melihat semua 'bintang' itu bermanuver ke dengan teratur menuju satu titik dengan cepat kemudian menyatu, membentuk sebuah benda besar seperti piring raksasa, tepat di atas kepalaku.

ASTAGA.

APA ITU.

'piring raksasa' tersebut kemudian melesat kencang ke arahku. Mataku terbelalak. Kedua kaki ku merespon perintah otak untuk segera menghindar dari tindihan si 'piring terbang'. Aku hampir terlambat karena ketidaklincahan kakiku, membuatku terpelanting dari tempatku berlari dan punggunggku berciuman kasar dengan pohon.

"Ugh!" punggungku mati rasa.

Aku meringis pelan, menatap piring raksasa di hadapanku dengan mata menyipit. Ah, sial! Perutku sakit sekali.

Benda ini sangat besar. 'Piring' berwarna putih, ah, tidak. Millenium. Silver. Dengan bagian atasnya sedikit membentuk kubah yang hampir sama tipisnya dengan badan induk. Benda itu ternyata sejak tadi telah berputar dengan kencang, sebelum akhirnya melambat ketika ujung dasarnya menyentuh tanah bumi.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah celah berbentuk persegi panjang terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampilkan berkas cahaya putih yang sangat terang, ada kemungkinan itu sebuah pintu. Tak lama pula setelah celah itu muncul, sebuah tangga –atau eskalator?—keluar dari ujung celah. Eskalator itu sangat tipis. Lebih tipis sepuluh kali lipat dibanding dengan eskalator stasiun kereta.

Aku berusaha bergerak, lari sejauh mungkin dari benda asing ini. Tapi entah kekuatan apa yang menahanku untuk bergerak, aku sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak dan ambil langkah seribu.

Lagipula punggung dan perutku menderita sakit luar biasa akibat benturan tadi.

"B-bagaimanapun juga—aku harus pergi dari sini!" ucapku tanpa sadar. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi kuncian sinar merah pada dahiku menghentikan pergerakanku, memaksaku menatap celah persegi dari benda itu.

Dia di sana. sosok yang mengacungkan sebuah pistol yang mengunci dahiku dengan sinar merah. Sial? Apakah ini sebuah pistol laser?

Apa aku akan mati di sini? Astaga.

Dia masih belum beranjak dari sana. masih belum mau menginjakkan kakinya yang beralaskan boots panjang ke eskalator tipis.

... Aku sudah tidak kuat. Nyeri di perut dan punggungku semakin menyiksa.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara. Suara dia.

"Halo, bocah. Kami datang dengan damai."

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

_**Continue? Discontinue? Review, Please. :)**_

_**Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Armin tengah menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal sambil menikmati coklat panas di hadapan televisi layar datar yang menampilkan sebuah breaking news. Matanya tetap terfokus pada televisi, mengabaikan tumpukan foto landscape langit berbagai waktu yang tergeletak lemas di sebelah koran sore. Sementara lampu kecil handphone nya terus berkedip, menandakan banyak e-mail masuk yang datang. Dari Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, Mina, dan Connie. Semuanya sama. Membicarakan berita menghebohkan ini.

"—Semua dua belas saksi mata mengatakan, mereka melihat sebuah piring raksasa –terbang di atas kepala mereka melewati langit Shiganshina, dengan ukuran sebesar dua kali kamar tidur berwarna putih keperakan. Dari dua belas saksi yang telah diwawancara, semuanya adalah orang-orang yang bisa dipercaya, karena kesaksian mereka telah dibuktikan dalam pernyataan yang telah dikatakan dalam keadaan hipnotis yang dilakukan kemudian. Kemudian dari laporan kepolisian—"

Handphone Armin berkedip dua kali. Tegukan tenang Armin pada coklat panasnya tertunda, digantikan rasa agak panik dan penasaran.

Ditekannya pelan tombol kunci handphone nya, kemudian menggeser layar handphone. Ah, e-mail dari Mikasa.

'_UFO itu 'mendarat' di taman kota, dua blok dari tempatmu dan Eren, satu blok dari tempat kerja sambilannya. Eren sudah pulang?'_

Bibir Armin agak merengut, kemudian berjalan menuju jendela terdekat. Tidak menyadari kalau kakinya yang tidak terselimuti apapun tetap menapak pada marmer dingin.

Dilihatnya rumah yang berada persis di depan rumahnya. Rumah besar itu gelap.

Armin mulai mengetik. Tapi pandangannya kembali terpaku pada jam digital yang muncul di layar handphone nya.

Jam sebelas malam. Dan Eren… belum pulang.

Gawat.

Armin panik, benar-benar panik kali ini. Diambilnya jaket coklat tebal yang tengah tergantung di sebelah pintu rumah, kemudian Armin berlari menuju kamar, mengambil kamera dan dompet kesayangan. Mengambil sarung tangan, dan syal. Kemudian keluar rumah dan menguncinya, kemudian mengambil sepeda gunung yang ada di gudang belakang_._

Kemudian berharap agar Eren baik-baik saja.

Dan membiarkan televisinya menyala begitu saja, dengan coklat panas yang uapnya masih mengepul pelan.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**Unidentified Objects **** Violet D'Vogel**

**Warning(s) : Alternate ****, ****Universe, Fiksi Ilmiah nggak jadi (?). This fanfict contains Yaoi/Boys Love/Shounen Ai. Maybe OOCs and Typos. **

**Don't Like? Don't Read it. I've Warned you.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Special thanks to : Raja Kadal, deEsQuare, FioRenna, syalala uyee, digimonfan4ever101, Jelly P, tatata, Ao-Mido, Dark Flame, Yaoumi S, and Aster-bunny-bee. Thanks for views, reviews, favs, and follows! XD I'll do my best. :)**

* * *

"—Ruas masing-masing sebanyak lima buah di dua bagian kiri dan kanan. Dengan apa mereka menyebutnya?"

Suara buku tebal yang dibuka lembaran-lembaran tipisnya menggema, perlahan-lahan mulai mengembalikan kesadaranku, bersamaan dengan sentuhan pelan di sekitar jari-jari tanganku. Seperti jemari manusia pada umumnya, namun ini lebih halus. Aku bisa merasakannya meskipun jemari itu berlapis sarung tangan karet.

Uhm, sepertinya, sih.

"Menurut kamus besar yang disusun si pengelana galaksi tua bangka Darius ini… Hm, jari? Jemari? Oke, catat itu, Moblit."

"_Aye! _Tapi_, _hati-hati, Mayor Hanji. Jangan memegang makhluk ini hanya dengan sarung tangan biasa. Kadar air manusia luar biasa. Jika kulit anda mengelupas dan terinfeksi—_"_

Suara tawa menggelegar kemudian menggema, disusul dengan tepukan keras pada objek tubuh yang menimbulkan debam. Inilah ketika fase kesadaranku mulai naik. Aku bisa merasakan sinar lampu yang sangat terang berada di atas kepalaku, menyinari wajahku. Memaksaku untuk menggerakkan kelopak mata.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Dan pancaran sinar terang membuatku mengerenyit kembali.

Uh, silau.

Tiba-tiba, suara wanita (mungkin) terdengar di telingaku.

"Hahaha! Astaga, aku lupa. Maaf, maaf! Manusia itu sangat indah sih. Meskipun kita bisa—" kemudian dia melihatku dan sepertinya dia kaget, "Oh? Kau sudah sadar?"

Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah sosok wanita (entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu yakin dia wanita. Suaranya agak berat untuk seorang wanita, namun—ehm—dadanya rata) berpakaian coklat dengan jubah keperakan, boots tinggi selutut, kerah jubah peraknya sedikit menampakkan uap putih aneh. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan diikat satu, mata coklat terangnya dilapisi kacamata berbingkai aneh, tersenyum dengan sangat lebar dan—err, apakah itu air liur yang ada di sudut bibirnya?

"Kau mengerti bahasaku, hm—?" aku mengangguk agak ragu, "Aku sudah berbulan-bulan waktu cahaya berusaha mempelajari kamus ini—" dia mengangkat sebuah kamus sangat tebal dengan judul tulisan sangat aneh. Apa itu sebuah simbol? Atau itu benar-benar sebuah kalimat yang bisa disebut 'bahasa'?

Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dengan sangat cepat—"Apa margamu? Golongan darahmu?—astaga aku baru tahu matamu sangat hijau seperti satelit planet kami yang sangat indah itu; emeraldium—apa jenis kelaminmu? Kau tahu apa saja komponen jaringan yang menyusun tubuhmu hingga membentuk lekukan tubuh seksi sempurna seperti ini? Kau benar-benar indah, kau tahu. Hihihi. Aku jadi ingin menghisapkan darahmu hingga ke sari-sari sumsum tulang. Kemudian mengoleksi organ-organmu agar bisa kuteliti. Kau sangat indah—kau tahu." dikatakannya sambil menyentuh pundakku, kemudian jarinya menelusuri hingga ke tulang belakang.

Aku merinding.

Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Otakku terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Err—Mayor Hanji, kurasa kau menakutinya." Asistennya (mungkin), mencoba menghiburku yang terlihat merinding, "Tidak apa-apa, kami tidak akan memakanmu, kok."

Otak kecilku telah dalam tahap akhir pencernaan informasi.

Persetan, aku benar-benar merinding dengan semua ini. Dan—_holyshit_—aku berada di mana? Astaga, apa aku benar-benar ada di dalam piring terbang yang tadi? Apa aku akan dibawa ke tempat mereka apa aku akan dijadikan percobaan? Atau aku akan dijadikan santapan—?

_Yang manapun, papa dan mama di surga, tolong aku._

Celah halus persegi panjang terbuka dari belakang wanita ini (aku memutuskan memanggilnya wanita), menampilkan sosok dengan pakaian serupa dengan dua orang yang mengelilingiku.

"Kau jangan menakuti buruanku, Hanji. Aku yang menemukannya pertama kali."

Langkah berat dengan tapakan sepatu boots coklat itu menulusur lurus, langsung datang ke hadapanku. Aku baru saja sadar kalau aku ditidurkan di atas kasur tipis keperakan yang empuknya hampir serupa degan kasur hotel bintang lima.

Tapi itu tidak penting.

Karena mata kelabu tajamnya yang terus menatapku mengunci pandanganku, hanya kepadanya.

Rambut hitam yang dicukur pendek. Pakaiannya serupa dengan sang wanita dan asistennya. Dengan sebuah cravat menggantung di leher jenjangnya. Tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan perak membawa sebuah pistol laser.

Tuhan, dia yang telah membidikku sebelum aku pingsan tadi.

_Tuhan, apakah aku akan mati?_

"Wowow—Rivaille~! Dia ini objek penelitian kau tahu—jangan disantap dulu." Wanita itu nyengir kuda sambil menghapus liur yang menetes di mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian—err—lelaki pendek itu mengerenyit jijik, kemudian menendang si wanita hingga terpelanting ke sudut ruangan.

"Akan lebih baik kau diam, Hanji. Sebelum kupecahkan kacamata bumi kesayanganmu itu dan biarkan kacanya menusuk pupilmu. Ya, dan kau akan buta selamanya. Itu menarik." Dia mengucapkannya sambil mendengus, meskipun tatapannya tetap mengunciku.

Aku melirik takut.

Ngomong-ngomong... Sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini? Jam berapa sekarang? Apa aku akan diculik dan dibawa ke planet mereka?

... dan ternyata, mereka benar-benar ada, ya. Ada yang pendek pula.

Aku jadi ingin melihat reaksi orang-orang yang ada di sekolahku tentang alien-alien ini. Hmph. Apa aku harus menjual berita ini pada Armin, kemudian melejitkan nama kami sehingga kami menjadi terkenal di seisi kota, kami di-elu-elu-kan dan kami dapat royalty.

... ide bagus.

Tapi, Ereen! Bukan itu yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang! Kau harus bisa memikirkan cara bagaimana keluar dari kendaraan dan makhluk-makhluk aneh ini!

"Sebagai seorang manusia, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mulut penuh liurmu yang telah diciptakan Tuhan untuk menyampaikan semuanya? Tidak usah diungkapkan semuanya dalam otak busukmu itu dan membiarkan aku mendengar segala ocehan berlebihan dan penghinaan itu. Dasar bocah tolol."

... hah?

Aku menatap lelaki pendek—eh, maaf—yang menatap tajam di hadapanku. Astaga, apa dia bisa membaca isi hatiku?! Apa dia tersinggung dengan ucapan 'pendek' tadi?

"Untuk dua pertanyaanmu itu, 'ya'. Dan sekali lagi kau mengucapkan kata itu, kupastikan kau hanya tinggal kulit ketika kau kami buang kembali ke bumi."

_Mampus._

Seketika semua ototku menegang mendengarnya. Oke, maafkan aku. Ayah, ibu, siapa saja. Bawa aku sekarang dari segala ke-absurb-an ini.

Aku kembali mendengar suara tawa wanita, kemudian wanita itu mendekatiku sambil tersenyum, "Maaf ya, dia memang seperti itu." Ucapnya riang sambil melepaskan kuncian gelang yang tadinya melekat di kedua tanganku dan membantuku duduk. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum mengucapkan, "Ini... di mana...?"

"Kau berada di kapal perjalanan kami. Ah, namaku Hanji Zoe, salam kenal~!" wanita ini memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Cowok manis di sebelah sana itu Moblit, dan pria perkasa yang jantan ini adalah Rivaille." Yang disebut hanya mendengus. "Rivaille yang pertama kali menemukanmu ketika kami pertama kali mendarat untuk mencari sampel pohon dan tanah. Kudengar kau pingsan?"

"I-itu karena aku terpelanting setelah pesawat kalian—mendarat di dekatku. Dan—" aku melirik sejenak pada pria itu, sekilas mata kami bertemu—"R-Rivaille-san membidik kepalaku dengan pistol laser..."

"Heeeee—? Kau serius melakukan itu, Rivaille?! Astaga..." Hanji-san menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "kau harus melakukan permintaan maafmu, Rivaille. Lakukan seperti biasa, ya~! Haruuuuus~!"

"Ck. Benar-benar merepotkanku."

Si pria itu mendecak dan mulai mendekatkan diri ke arahku. Tingginya kira-kira hanya seratus enampuluh sentimeter, dengan diriku yang kini terduduk di atas kasur setinggi satu meter. Dia mendongak di hadapanku. Kedua tangannya berada di antara kedua pahaku.

... errrr, sepertinya posisi ini agak aneh. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah kanan—dan oh Tuhan, apa wajahku bersemu?

"Hei," ucapnya pelan, setengah berbisik di telinga kiriku, "Kau sangat merepotkan." Hangat napasnya mengenai telingaku, membuat sekujur tubuhku meremang.

Dan detik berikutnya aku merasakan hawa panas itu berubah menjadi sebuah jilatan pelan pada telingaku. Jilatan pelan yang entah kenapa terasa sangat seduktif, dengan hawa panas yang masuk melalui lubang telinga, gigitan pelan, dan hisapan kencang. Membuat sekujur tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik dan kemudian memaksa mataku tertutup pelan.

"H-haaa—nh—" aku bahkan tidak yakin itu suaraku atau bukan.

Aku meronta, berusaha menggapai Hanji-san di hadapanku yang sedang nyengir selebar cengiran kuda. Aku tergagap meminta tolong, tetapi Hanji-san hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum berbisik pelan, 'inilah ritual permintaan maaf kami,'. Aku putus asa. Meminta tolong pada asistennya tadi pun percuma, dia menghilang entah ke mana.

Hisapan itu semakin kencang, semakin kuat. Aku melemas. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memelukku erat, menopangku agar tidak jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Aku tidak bisa mengelak. Perlahan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai mengeras.

Mampus.

"H-hentikan—ah—hngg...!"

... aku telah kena sekuhara oleh seorang alien.

... Siapapun tolong aku.

* * *

Nggantung? Nggaring (?) ? Ngganyambung? *tiduran di aspal*

tolong maafkan author tidak tahu diri ini yang tengah nekad ngetik fanfic ini di H-3 nya ujian sekolah. Emang maso abis. pendek pula ceritanya, mohon maaf buat yang kecewa sama chapter ini _._)"

saya tau ini abal banget, tapi saya akan terus berusaha memperbaikinya agar menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Jadi, mohon dukungannya ya, minna. XD

Saya akan bales reviewnya kok, pastinya hehehe, mungkin di pm ya ;3

Mind to review and concrict? :3 Thanks for reading~

.

.

ps : ... kayaknya saya butuh beta reader deh...


End file.
